<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rockabye by StarSingingAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271144">Rockabye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor'>StarSingingAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Song Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Patton, Single Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Songfic, bigender logan, child remy, child roman, hard times fall on logan, this is unfinished</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After another failed relationship, and taking the child that was a result of that relationship, Logan started to learn how hard it could be being a single parent. Their brother is there to help them. </p>
<p>Just a single parent nonbinary Logan story that had popped into my head with the song Rockabye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Song Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay as the tags state, this is unfinished. I have this much written and figured I could go ahead and post it. I believe the final outcome was to be a romantic analogical story but it never made it that far. I don't know how to write children actually, and am never really around them that much. So if there is anything wrong with how they are written I apologize. That is the main reason this will likely remain unfinished unless there is a lot of interest in seeing it play out.</p>
<p>Regardless, have these chapters that I wrote forever ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you again for watching him tonight Emile.” Logan sighed heavily as they pulled on their raincoat to block out the rain that was falling. “I’m sorry for asking so last minute. They told me this job would be finished already, but something happened and they need me on site tonight.”</p>
<p>“Logan, it’s fine. You know I don’t mind watching over the little ray of sunshine.” Emile laughed softly as he shifted Remy in his arms. “Hey, can you send a text my way when you get off?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ll talk to you later.” Logan waved slightly over their shoulder as they picked up the keys and made their way out into the rain with a grimace.</p>
<p>Just past Emile, Patton sat on the floor watching from around the corner as his ren left into the night. The child was silent, but a frown did pull at his normally smiling face. His ren was having to leave so much more often, and he wasn’t sure why. They always said something about a job before they left, so that must be what was pulling his ren away all the time.</p>
<p>Emile sighed slightly as he turned, only to notice the slightly upset Patton watching the closed door with a frown. “Come on little Sunshine. Logan will be back later tonight, but until bed you and Remy can play together. Does that sound good?” He knelt down, letting the little boy down, who reached out to the older boy. Remy reaching out caused Patton to smile, the same one filled with light that had earned him the nickname of ‘Sunshine’.</p>
<p>“I guess.” Patton spoke softly before grabbing onto Remy and hurrying into the living room where his toys were spread across the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton shuffled into the living room with his little Pooh plush clutched to his chest. “Renny?” He called into the living room as he looked around for his parent. Logan sat up tiredly from the chair they had settled into.</p>
<p>“Yes Sunshine?” They leaned forward in the chair and held their arms open for the child to get a hug. “Is something the matter?”</p>
<p>“Why do you have to leave all the time?” Patton asked softly as he shuffled into his ren’s arms. “I don’t want you to leave all the time.”</p>
<p>“Oh dear, I don’t want to leave you here with Emile all the time either.” Logan sighed slightly as they settled back into the chair, pulling Patton with them and settling so both were comfortable. “I have to work so I can make sure that I can give you what you need and deserve.” They smiled and gently booped the boy’s nose. “You deserve the world my little Star.” They adjusted their glasses.</p>
<p>“I don’t want the world, I want you.” Patton pouted slightly, shoving his face into the plush. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Logan sighed, running a hand through their hair. “How about we have a movie night tonight? Since it is Saturday you can stay up as late as you want and we can watch all of the Disney movies.” They offered to the child, hoping that would help calm him.</p>
<p>“We could watch the Tigger Movie?” He asked, looking for all the world as though there were stars in his eyes. It caused Logan to chuckle and nod.</p>
<p>“Of course little Star. We can start with that one.” They smiled and put Patton back on the floor. “Do you want to help me make some snacks?” They asked while walking into the kitchen. The immediate shout from Patton was all the answer Logan needed. The child loved helping in the kitchen and would never pass up an opportunity like that.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Logan sighed as they settled Patton into his bed. He hadn’t made it far into the third movie, which was impressive given how late it had gotten. Logan smiled sadly at the boy, they really did want to give everything to him. With a soft kiss to the sleeping boy’s hair, they left the room with the door cracked slightly to let the hall light flow in. </p>
<p>“What are you going to do?” Emile asked from the other side of the phone. The question caused Logan to groan slightly and lay their head on the kitchen table.</p>
<p>“I am not sure. This job isn’t going to last much longer and I don’t know how long it will be before the next one comes in. I guess I could pick up a job at the grocery store. It isn’t too far from here and I would at least be able to be home more.” They sighed, this was never in their plans. None of this was in their plan for the future. They were supposed to be in school, working towards becoming a teacher. But one night had caused an issue. While they regretted the actions, they would never regret taking Patton. Logan could not imagine not having Patton, regardless of if their life had become more difficult since his addition.</p>
<p>“You know you can stay with us. Remy adores Patton and I can help you two.” A slight pause came over from the other side before he spoke again, “Actually let me rephrase that. I want to help you two. Please, it would be no trouble at all.”</p>
<p>“Having two children in the house, and myself trying to find employment would cause trouble, Emile.” Logan said as they settled into the chair. “While I do appreciate the offer, I do not want to cause you any more stress.”</p>
<p>“Sib, you don’t cause me stress except from worrying. You know I always worry about you two.” Emile spoke softly, a smile evident in his voice as the sound of a musical toy could be heard on the other side of the phone.</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to.” They shook their head slightly before speaking again, “I am trying my best. Tell me, do you think I made the right choice? Can I really give him the life he deserves?” Their voice got tight as they thought of their son sleeping peacefully in his bed.</p>
<p>“Lo, you are a wonderful parent. You are doing the best you can and Patton thinks the world of you.” Emile stated almost immediately. “I am sorry to say that we do need to cut this call a bit short. It seems Remy is getting tired and needs to be read to sleep.” Logan chuckled softly as they nodded.</p>
<p>“Thank you Emile. I’ll see you tomorrow.” They hung up the phone after hearing their brother’s response and set the cell phone on the table. They still weren’t convinced that they could provide the best for Patton. “Guess I should go ahead and get the dishes done,” they pushed up tiredly from the table and walked to the sink to wash the dirty plates and pans from dinner. “I should also prepare some fruit for Patton.” They thought aloud, thinking of the cantaloupe that sat in the fridge that still needed to be sliced.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready to go, my little Star?” Logan asked as they stopped outside Patton’s room where they heard the boy moving around.</p>
<p>“Almost Renny.” He called from inside before suddenly popping out. In his hands was one of his stuffed animals, a bright red horse plushie that he had had for a while.</p>
<p>“What are you doing with your horsey?” Logan asked, only pausing momentarily at their usage of “horsey”.</p>
<p>“Ro-ro was sad ‘cause he didn’t have a horsey. He said that he needed one to be a prince. So I wanted to give him this.” Patton thrust the stuffed animal up into view proudly. “Red is his favorite color.” The explanation brought a smile to Logan’s face, the child was so kind and giving. </p>
<p>“If you are sure this is what you want to do. Would you like to put a bow on it?” They asked, taking his hand and leading him into the living room.</p>
<p>“Yes please!” Logan chuckled at the little boy’s enthusiasm and led him to the drawer that held the craft supplies they had.</p>
<p>“What color ribbon do you want to use?”</p>
<p>“The red one.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Logan pulled the roll of thin red ribbon from the drawer and a pair of scissors. They pulled a length of it and made sure it was the proper length before cutting it. “Do you want to help me tie it?” Patton eagerly nodded his head as Logan knelt down next to him. “Alright, we’re going to do this just like when we’re tying your shoes.” They wrapped the ribbon around the plushie’s neck, holding it in place while Patton fumbled for a moment before pulling it into a lopsided bow. “There you go. Do you need anything else before school?” </p>
<p>“Nope.” Patton popped the ‘p’ as he rocked back and forth on his heels.</p>
<p>“Then let’s get you to school before you’re late.” Logan picked up the little lunch box from the kitchen counter as the two stepped out of the apartment. They held the boy’s hand as they walked down the stairs together, listening to Patton chat idly about his friends at school.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Ro-ro! I have a present for you!” Patton shouted as he caught sight of the other little boy dressed in a messily tucked in white shirt with black pants.</p>
<p>“What?” The red headed boy asked as he turned only to be almost tackled in a hug. “Oof, careful. You almost knocked me over.” He laughed before hugging his friend back.</p>
<p>“Do ya wanna see your gift?” Patton asked, trying to hide the plushie behind his back.</p>
<p>“Of course I do.” Patton smiled and pulled the horse plushie out, presenting it to Roman proudly. “A horse?!” Roman took the plush into his hands, running one through the faux fur of the mane. “Now I can be a true prince!” He thrust the plush into the air proudly before turning and pulling Patton into a tight hug. “Thank you so much!”</p>
<p>“Okay children, it is time to go to class. Line up, quickly now.” A teacher called over the chatter of the lunchroom where the children waited.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Oh, that is a cute little horse. Where did you get it?” Virgil asked as he helped Roman into his car seat.</p>
<p>“Pat gave it to me! I can be a real prince now! Right Daddy?” Roman asked as he clutched the plush tight to his chest.</p>
<p>“You can be whatever you dream of buddy.” Virgil chuckled as he closed the door and climbed into the driver’s seat. “Are you ready to go home?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Can I feed Nala when we get home?” He asked softly as he petted the soft fabric of the plushie.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to help you, but I am sure that we can manage that.” Virgil adjusted the rearview mirror before backing out of the parking spot and driving away. “Remember not to put your hands near Nala.”</p>
<p>“Or she could bite me by accident.” Roman recited dutifully. “Yes Daddy.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Roman ran into the living room as soon as the front door was opened, trying his best to make horse noises as he made the plushie run over all of the furniture.</p>
<p>“Hold it, Princey.” Virgil called as he stood at the door, taking off his shoes. “You’re forgetting something.” Roman paused before looking at his feet. He sat the horse down on a chair and ran back over to the front door where he flopped on the floor. Once he was settled he pulled off his shoes, tossing them messily next to Virgil’s black boots. “Okay, go put your horse up and we’ll feed Nala.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>